


We are Family

by SouseisekiAmazing



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I was bored in class, Mentions of unicorns..., PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: "How do you see our small family, Cage?" "I see you, Jack, as the father, Matty as that epic grandma, cause I think we all know they exist, Mac and Riley as two siblings who give Jack grey hair, Bozer as that one protective friend, and myself as a cousin who comes over a lot." Everyone pretty much agreed to this,They just didn't expect it to come true...





	1. Prologue

_"How do you see our small family, Cage?" "I see you, Jack, as the father, Matty as that epic grandma, cause I think we all know they exist, Mac and Riley as two siblings who give Jack grey hair, Bozer as that one protective friend, and myself as a cousin who comes over a lot."_

* * *

Angus MacGyver, Samantha Cage, and Jack Dalton ran at full speed towards Murdoc, who was more like disappearing and then reappearing  **(You're a wizard, Harry)**. Riley sat at her computer, guiding them with their surroundings, Bozer was next to her, watching, and Matty was supervising on the big screen. After Mac macgyvered some, they finally caught Murdoc. "It's over Murdoc." "I wouldn't bet on that." Murdoc replied as he took out something that looked like a smoke bomb. He threw it like a magician, and things became dark for the Phoenix agents, even the one who weren't there. How, it's not to be questioned...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-0 
> 
> I HAVE NO REGRETS


	2. Chapter 1 ~ Changes {Part 1}

Jack held his head in his hands, and had an annoyed yet tired look on his face. Two 5 year-old versions of Mac and Riley were both saying "Are we there yet" like any bored child. "Please stop saying that!" "Okay!" The 5 year-olds said in unison, before saying "Can I have candy" over and over. Jack had enough and sent the two to go annoy the pilot. Once they were gone, he recalled how they got in this situation...

* * *

_Jack was the first to awaken. He looked around him, and noticed something very strange; a 5 year-old Mac, and a 13 year-old Cage. He looked at himself, and saw he stayed the same. As Jack tried to get a hold of Matty, Cage started to awaken. "What happened?" She asked, before looking very confused at her voice. "See for yourself," was all that Jack said. Cage looked very confused at this point, and looked to see she was 13. "..." "Yes. That just happened."...Why me?" Jack shrugged. The two looked over at the still sleeping Macgyver. He looked even more innocent when sleeping than he already did. Jack felt his father instinct, which he always had when around Mac, kick in, and went over to him and picked him up. "Now what?" Cage asked. "Let's see if we can find shelter first, then try and get a hold of Matty or anybody else." Cage nodded at this answer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened back at the war room = next chapter :3


	3. Chapter 1 ~ Changes {Part 2}

Matty walked into the main area where Jack was. She noticed Cage was reading, while Bozer was asleep. "I see you've sent the children to annoy the pilot." "Better him than me." Matty rolled her eyes at his comment, and remembered what happened back in the war room. 

* * *

_Matty woke up, and saw a 5 year-old Riley, and a 11 year-old Bozer. She looked, and saw that she stayed the same. "Matty? Answer me please!" "What happened Jack?" "Finally. Anyway, what is the procedure when your two partners are children?" "I'm not a child! I'm more of a tween! Mac's the child." "Whatever! That doesn't matter!" Matty didn't even have an answer for this. This is something no one would think could happen. "...Are Riley and Bozer this way to?" "Yes." "...Kay."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...I-I don't even...


	4. Chapter 2 ~ Home

The agents landed after a few hours (felt like 50 to the pilot). The two 5 year-olds ran out of the plane, screaming freedom.  ~~~~The two tweens (as they liked to be called) walked out, stretching a bit. The adults were last. Jack agreed to watch over the children, while Matty took the tweens. Yeah. He lost that bet.

* * *

The two kids were fast asleep on the couch, cuddled up with Jack. He wasn't asleep yet, and he didn't mind them cuddled up against him. It sent a warm sensation through him. Eventually, Jack went to sleep, and pulled them closer to him. He told himself he'd protect the two. They needed a strong father figure in their lives.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smiles! :D 
> 
> YEAH!!!


	5. Chapter 3 ~ BREAKFAST

Jack woke up to Riley and Mac bouncing on his bed, yelling at him to wake up. Jack reluctantly gets up, and walks into the kitchen. "What do ya want to eat?" "Pancakes!" The two hyperactive kids yelled. Jack slightly winced at their loudness, and told them to play outside while he made breakfast. 

* * *

Jack finally got Mac to stop what he was doing, and eat. He literally had to drag him in from the backyard. Riley was already eating, and watched as Jack dragged in a screaming Mac. He made a dirt castle, or a sand castle made of dirt. It was so fabulous, even architects would be jealous. Riley patted Mac on the shoulder when Jack sat him down next to her. "There, there." She said, and Mac calmed down a little. Jack smiled at the two siblings.  _Wait, they're not really siblings. Why did I just say that?_ He thought. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? 
> 
> BREAKFAST


	6. Chapter 4 ~ Riley Loves Unicorns

Riley and Mac ran down the candy aisle with enthusiasm. Samantha and Bozer were with them so they didn't get lost or hurt or taken, because you never know who's gonna be in Wal-Mart. Jack wasn't very far behind, but had to stop an aisle over. "Sammy! Look!" Riley said and grabbed Samantha's hand, and pulled her over to the toy aisle. Riley pointed at a pink unicorn stuffed animal. "Can I have it? Can I? Can I?" She asked while jumping up and down. Samantha smiled at her enthusiasm. "Sure Riley." She said, and got it down for her. "Yay! Thanks you, Sammy!" Samantha picked Riley up and put her on her shoulders. "You're welcome, Riley." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. Sleep has been taking me over for a while.


	7. Chapter 5 ~ Chase the Nightmares Away

Matty sat in the living room, reading a book. Her guard went up slightly when she heard small footsteps down the hall. She lowered it when she saw Mac down the hall, holding a stuffed bear, rubbing his eyes. He looked upset, and Matty motioned him over next to her. He walked over and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" "I had a scary dream...of a man...he told me to watch my back. He felt...familiar." Mac said in a timid voice. Matty knew there was only one person who could make him have dreams like this. Murdoc. She pulled Mac close to her. "It's alright, Mac. It was a dream. Jack and I would never let anyone hurt you." "Really?" "Really." Mac smiled, and went back to sleep, with Matty's arms protecting him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had this idea. I thought it was cute. So I wrote this. :3


	8. Chapter 6 ~ Sister Location

"Did you set up the camera?" "Yeah. Is it working?" "Yeah." Bozer was booting up the game, while Samantha set the camera up. "Hey wazzup interweb! We are back for Sister Location!" "Yeah! Let's get right into it!" "This so scary!" "Not that scary." "Are you immune to fear?" "YEAH!" Samantha yelled in Bozer's ear. "Okay..." 

"Okay should we listen to Baby or HandUnit?" "I don't trust anything in this game, like Unfair Mario, so do whatever." "I hate Unfair Mario. That's how I broke my computer..." "I thought you dropped it." "Nope..." "I'm just gonna run! AAAH!" Bozer yelled as he fell off the chair, while Samantha laughed. "Shoulda listened to Baby!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Markimoo and I thought of this...
> 
> :3


	9. Chapter 7 ~ Tea Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you say Colorado?

"Sammy!" "Yes, Riley?" "I want to play tea party, but I can't find anyone who will play with me! Will you?" Riley gave Samantha puppy dog eyes. Dress up was something you'd never find her doing, but as many others, Samantha fell victim to the signature puppy dog eyes. "Alright, Riley. I'll play with you." "Yay!"

* * *

"You do it like this?" "Yeah!" Samantha found herself sitting on the floor, in a dress, surrounded by stuffed animals and tea party stuff. "More tea?" "I'd be delighted." Samantha heard laughter behind her, and saw Bozer and Jack laughing, Jack holding a camera. "This is going in the photo album!" "No!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M A GIRAFFE!


	10. Chapter 8 ~ Punishing

"Punishing a child, especially your child, is hard, Jack. But you have too, no matter how bad it makes you feel. Because later in life, you'll be really happy you did." "Yeah. I know." "How do you feel?" "You know something? It feels good." Jack felt a small accomplishment, until he heard Mac crying. He had to punish him when he does something bad, though. "And now if feels bad." Matty gave him a stern look. "Ignore it." "Right." Mac was still crying. "Oh, god." "Don't fall for it. Those sobs are the sound of good parenting." "You're right. I am a good parent." "You sure are." Matty said while standing up. "Where are you going?" "To comfort Mac." "What?" "I'm a grandparent, it's a whole different ball game." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows what show the lines I underlined are from, then THANK YOU YEESUS!!!


End file.
